


You Make Me Feel Special

by Rooraism



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, Short, just fluff, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooraism/pseuds/Rooraism
Summary: Niccolò plans a little surprise for Martino





	You Make Me Feel Special

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickly written, and only once checked. So any mistakes are my own.

Nico wanted to do something nice to Martino for their anniversary. They never had actually set an anniversary date, but it was nearing the date, when Martino had surprised him by showing up to the rooftop. Nico had taken some pictures of him and Marti, taken by his Polaroid camera, and clipped them on the string with pegs. Smiling to all the silly pictures he put the up, similar the way as he had when Martino had spent weekend at Nico's for the first time. In between photos, Niccolò had written some of his favorite things about Marti and them as a couple on paper pieces. After setting the table and adding few candles to it, Nico picked his phone up from the couch, where he had thrown it after waking up.

**Marti:**  
_Just woke up, gonna head there in about fifteen minutes. Hope you have food, I'm hungry!_

Nico laughed, sending a red heart back, telling his boyfriend to hurry. Martino would be surprised, when he saw that today, it was Niccolò, who was cooking for them, instead of them just ordering food or relaying his mother's cookings. He and Martino both had been so busy this week, Nico with university and Marti with school, that they had not had time to see each other. Now Nico could not wait to see his boyfriend again, he had missed Martino awfully lot.

Instead of starting the dish, Nico decided to open Netflix on his TV, and go through all available movies, picking few of them on to his list. Wanting to make Marti feel happy, he mostly picked movies he knew would be Marti's style, instead of his own. After finishing his movie hunt, Niccolò unlocked his phone, opened up the message with the recipe from his mother, and decided to start cooking. Martino should be here soon.

When he heard the door opening, Niccolò had just put the pasta into the kettle. Nico speed walked from the kitchen to the door. The minute Martino saw Nico, he pulled the other boy close, pressing kiss to Nico's lips. Niccolò wrapped his arms around Martino's body, pulling his boyfriend closer, not stopping the kiss. After what could have been anything between minute and an hour, Martino and Niccolò pulled away from each other, staying still in the embrace.  
”I missed you so much” Nico sighed, smile filling his face.  
”Me too.” Martino smiled, looking way too fresh seeing the fact that he and the boys had gone to the party last night.  
”Not hangover?” Martino shook his head, letting out a small laugh.  
”Nope. Did not drink much, wanted to be able to spend time with you” Nico beamed, tightening his grip around Marti's body.  
”Is that food I smell? Did you cook?” Martino continued, smiling sarcastically at Nico. Niccolò nodded, and slapped Martino's back after the boy asked if he should worry about a possible food poisoning.

Sliding his hand down to Martino's hand, Niccolò dragged Martino after him to the kitchen. Niccolò was getting a tiny bit anxious, conserned that maybe Martino would not like his surprise (as if that was possible). The smile that filled Martino's face when he saw the pictures and the other decorations made Nico forget all his worries. Before he could ask anything, he got pulled again into a deep kiss. As much as Nico wanted to keep kissing, he did not want his pasta to be overcooked.  
Pulling away, Niccolò left Martino to read the small writing, while he drained the pasta and dropped it into the sauce, mixing it all up before moving it to the middle of the table.  
”The food is ready! The pasta never waits.” Nico said, wakening Martino from his trance.

”You didn't have to do this.” Martino muttered, sitting down opposite to Niccolò, who had already filled his plate with food.  
”I know, but I wanted. After dinner, we can move all my pillows and covers to the couch, and watch something from the Netflix. I choose few possibilities already” Niccolò spoke, his mouth full of food. All Martino could do was nod, since he also had already started to eat. The rest of the meal went in the same mood, two of them eating (surprisingly delicious) and talking about what had happened during the week, and in the party last night.  
(”You never know what happened in the party!”  
”What?”  
”This guy tried to hit on Elia”  
”Wow”  
”I know”)

After finishing and putting the dishes into the sink, Niccolò went to collect his cover and the pillows from his bed, while Martino opened the Netflix back up and scrolled through the films.  
”Found anything you like?” Martino nodded, choosing one of the movies Niccolò had put on his list earlier. Niccolò threw his things to the couch, and went to get candies from one of his top shelves. When he returned, Martino had already snuggled into the pillows and under the cover.  
”Come here” Martino whined.  
”Yes yes. You are so needy” Niccolò replied, as he sat between Marti's legs, before pulling the cover back up. Finally, Nico felt like he could really relax. Here, in the arms of his boyfriend, eating candies and watching a film in a candlelight. Suddenly he felt Martino pull him closer, snuggling into his neck.  
”Thank you for this. I loved those things you wrote about me.”  
”You always tell me good things about me, I wanted to do the same back” Nico felt Martino take deep breath, before giving Nico a quick kiss on his head.  
”I really love you”  
”Love you too”


End file.
